There are many examples in the past of vehicle chasses or containers which have detachable or attachable parts, such as wheels, closures and other parts. However after thus being "taken apart" the result is usually a pile of thus-useless parts which may have been broken down to bin-size but have no individual utility and are worrysome to reassemble. On the other hand, a kitchen storage bin which is fabricated so as to turn into a baby carriage, is usually difficult to transform and in any event expensive to manufacture. Accordingly it is a primary object to produce a simple utility cart which may be easily converted to a hand-carryable shallow container which is also storable on edge (in a small space) and even in this form presents a (bottom) planar surface which can readily be used as a work surface for a great variety of uses--from card table, drawing board, to a surface for cutting up fish or bait!